town_of_salemfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Avatars
Les Avatars sont les personnages que avec lesquels vous pouvez jouer dans le jeu. Avatars par défaut Ce sont les personnages par défaut que tous les joueurs vont avoir pendant l'access: JohnHathorne.png|John Hathorne (voir l'animation) GilesCorey.png|Giles Corey (voir l'animation) JohnProctor.png|John Proctor (voir l'animation) MaryWarren.png|Mary Warren (voir l'animation) AbigailWilliams.png|Abigail Williams (voir l'animation) BettyParris.png|Betty Parris (voir l'animation) YouTubeurs Quelques personnages avait aussi été fondé sur les YouTubeurs car ils ont présenté ce jeu à un public plus grand. Seulement les Alpha/Beta joueurs auront ces personnages. Dlive.png|Dlive (voir l'animation) Entoan.png|EntoanThePack (voir l'animation) Minx.png|TheRPGMinx (voir l'animation) OhmWrecker.png|OhmWrecker (voir l'animation) Teshtube.png|TheTeshTube (voir l'animation) Wade.png|LordMinion777 (voir l'animation) Notes: * La Beta a fini le 15 décembre 2014. Les joueurs qui ont créé leur compte avant juin 2015 ont encore reçu ces personnages, à l'exception de <>. Personnages plus élevé Ce sont les personnages que vous pouvez acheter dans le jeu ou avec les Points ou avec l'argent des États-Unis: ApocalypseArsonist.png|Fire It Up! (Apocalypse Arsonist) (voir l'animation) Arsonist.png|Firebug (Arsonist) (voir l'animation) Bodyguard.png|Guardian (Bodyguard) (voir l'animation) DarkRevenant.png|DarkRevenant (StarCraft 2) (voir l'animation) Escort.png|Candy (Escort) (voir l'animation) ForgerAvatar.png|Ms. Direction (Forger) (voir l'animation) Pirate.png|Edward Teach (Pirate) (voir l'animation) Godfather 2.png|Godfather (Godfather) (voir l'animation) HeadlessHorseman.png|Headless Horseman (voir l'animation) Investigator.png|Sherlock Holmes (Investigator) (voir l'animation) Jailor.png|Warden (Jailor) (voir l'animation) Jester.png|Jester (Jester) (voir l'animation) Kristian.png|Kristian (Kickstarter Backer) (voir l'animation) MegTurney.png|Meg Turney (formerly from SourceFed and Roosterteeth) (voir l'animation) Nurse.png|Nurse Lillian (voir l'animation) Nurse Joy.png|Nurse Joy (voir l'animation) Red Riding Hood 2.png|Red Riding Hood (voir l'animation) Insane Santa.png|Robot Santa (voir l'animation) Sheriff.png|Old West (Sheriff) (voir l'animation) Santa.png|Santa (voir l'animation) SerialKiller.png|Dexter (Serial Killer) (voir l'animation) Spy.png|Cognition (Spy) (voir l'animation) Doctor.png|Surgical Doctor (Doctor) (voir l'animation) VoxelCharacter.png|John Voxelthorne (voir l'animation) Vampire.png|Dracula (Vampire) (voir l'animation) Vampire Hunter.png|Van Helsing (Vampire Hunter) (voir l'animation) Lycanthrope.png|Lycanthrope (Werewolf) (voir l'animation) Witch.png|Witch (Witch) (voir l'animation) Yeti.png|Yeti (voir l'animation) Uriel.png|Uriel (Guardian Angel) (voir l'animation) Forgetful Freddy.png|Forgetful Freddy (Amnesiac) (voir l'animation) Yuan Itor.png|Yuan Itor (Janitor) (voir l'animation) Tamer of Flames.png|Tamer of Flames (voir l'animation) Tamer of Frost.png|Tamer of Frost (voir l'animation) Tamer of Thunder.png|Tamer of Thunder (voir l'animation) Barthule of Far River.png|Barthule of Far River (voir 'animation) Brock Smith.png|Brock Smith (Vigilante) (voir l'animation) The Crimson Katana.png|The Crimson Katana (voir l'animation) Beelzebub.png|Beelzebub (voir l'animation) Nosferatu.png|Nosferatu (voir l'animation) Prince2.png|Prince (voir l'animation) Princess.png|Princess (voir l'animation) Knight.png|Knight (voir l'animation) Archer.png|Archer (voir l'animation) Queen.png|Queen (voir l'animation) King.png|King (voir l'animation) Krampus.png|Krampus (voir l'animation) War-Torn Santa.png|War-Torn Santa (voir l'animation) Necromancer_Avatar.png|Necromancer (Necromancer) (voir l'animation) PotionMaster.png|Potion Master (Potion Master) (voir l'animation) Crusader_Avatar.png|Crusader (Crusader) (voir l'animation) Poisoner_Avatar.png|Poisoner (Poisoner) (voir l'animation) Medusa_Avatar.png|Medusa (Medusa) (voir l'animation) Plaguebearer_Avatar.png|Plaguebearer (Plaguebearer) (voir l'animation) Jack Frost.png|Jack Frost (voir l'animation) Stargirl.png|Stargirl (voir l'animation) Executioner Avatar.png|Headsman (Executioner) (voir l'animation} Mafioso Skin.png|Mafioso (Mafioso) (voir l'animation) Coven Leader Skin.png|Coven Leader (Coven Leader Skin) (voir l'animation) Tracker Skin.png|Shadow Wolf (Tracker) (voir l'animation) Exclusive Skins J'ai mal aux doigts. Je finirai plus tard. Bien? Bien. These are the skins that cannot be owned unless given a redemption code from a Kickstarter: MoneyBag.png|Montgomery Moneybags (See animation) Millicent_Moneybags 2.png|Millicent Moneybags (See animation) Crimson_Reaper 2.png|Crimson Reaper (See animation) White_Reaper.png|White Reaper (See animation) Monty_Moneybags_Jr.png|Monty Moneybags Jr (See animation) Notes: * Montgomery Moneybags was obtainable by pledging $25 or more to BlankMediaGames' second Kickstarter, which ended on October 18th of 2014. * Millicent Moneybags and Crimson Reaper were obtainable by pledging $35 or more to BlankMediaGames' third Kickstarter, which ended on May 26th of 2016. * White Reaper was obtainable by pledging $25 or more to BlankMediaGames' fourth Kickstarter, which ended on December 22nd of 2017. * Monty Moneybags Jr was obtainable by pledging $250 or more to BlankMediaGames' fourth Kickstarter, which ended on December 22nd of 2017. Special Skins These are the skins which may be obtained by completing a specific task: Grim Reaper.png|Grim Reaper (See animation) Steambot3000.png|Steambot3000 (See animation) Golden Townie Male.png|Ten Carat Tim (See animation) Golden Townie Female.png|Marigold (See animation) * Grim Reaper may be obtained by referring 5 friends. * Steambot3000 may be obtained by owning the Steam version of the game and linking your Town of Salem account to Steam. * Ten Carat Tim and Marigold were rewarded to players who had reached the Gold Rank in Ranked Season 2. Unreleased Skins These are the skins which may be released in the future: Judge.png|Judge (See animation) Trivia * The Dexter avatar is based off Dexter Morgan from the TV show Dexter. * The Crimson Katana is based off the ninja characters from the game series Mortal Kombat; specifically, Scorpion's weapons and Ermac's colour scheme. * The Tamer skins are references to the mobile game Pokémon GO, representing the three team's leaders. * Barthule of Far River is based off the Hobbits from the Lord of the Rings books and movies. * John Voxelthorne (and the associated map and pet) were references to the popular video games Minecraft and Roblox. * The Headless Horseman skin is a less horrific version of the legendary monster in Ireland, Dullahan. * The Nosferatu Skin is based off of the 1922 horror movie "Nosferatu" * The Uriel skin is a direct reference to the archangel Uriel in the video game Diablo III. * The Brock Smith skin is based off the Marvel Comics character Blade. * The Necromancer skin is likely based off the DC Comics character "The Enchantress", specifically her design from the 2016 film Suicide Squad. * The Candy skin is a direct reference to "Jessica Rabbit" the femme fatale of Who Framed Roger Rabbit? a film made by Amblin Entertainment & the Walt Disney Studios that was released in 1988. * Yuan Itor's name is a pronunciation respelling of the Latin word 'ianitor', from which the word janitor is derived. * Ms. Direction, or Miss Direction is a reference to the word 'Misdirection' * Not all avatars have the same dominant hand. For example, if you compare the Firebug and Dexter avatars, you will notice that Firebug holds his torch in his right arm (revealing that he is probably right handed), but Dexter has the knife in his left hand (revealing that he is left handed). By this logic, we can say that out of all 66 avatars, 25 are right handed, 11 are left-handed, and 30 are unknown. * As of now, it takes exactly 60,520 Town Points to purchase every single Avatar without Merit Points. It sums up to approximately $234 USD based on the currency's root value (260 TP equals $1 USD). * Users may potentially find unreleased animations by searching in the Public Test Realm's swf files. Users can do so by adding "PublicTestRealm" to the url of a file. * Only 6 avatars are gagged in the "Burned at the Stake" death animation: Lycanthrope, Prince, Knight, Archer, Queen and Necromancer. * When the Jester avatar is paired up with the "Burned at the Stake" death animation, the Jester will start smiling and emit a screech. * The Robot Santa Skin has a special Death animation, where a Sleigh Crushes them to death. * The Beelzebub Skin has a special Death animation, where they fight the "Uriel" skin. * The Steambot 3000 Skin has a special Death animation, where they violently shake until they explode. * The Grim Reaper, Crimson Reaper, and White Reaper skins have a special Death animation, where they descend into a portal beneath them. :Example: : Pirate: http://www.blankmediagames.com/TownOfSalem/CharacterSkins/Pirate.swf : Pirate in the PTR: http://www.blankmediagames.com/TownOfSalem/PublicTestRealm/CharacterSkins/Pirate.swf ja:アバター __NOEDITSECTION__ Catégorie:Cosmétiques